Nightmares Or Reality?
by ilovetwilight999
Summary: "What's your name?" She demanded. Her mouth was more drier than a cats- "I..Alannah..I think." She mumbled, adjusting to the fluky vocabulary tumbling off her tongue. Roses eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "You think?" Pressing her lids together she repeated, "I know." A new student attends hogwarts discombulated with hasty blurs that supposedly are "Nightmares" But are they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my fist Harry Potter fanfiction, and I recently re-watched the series and was inspired and especially by Albus Potter (Harry's Son) being in Slytherin and originally, this fanfiction was a Albus Love Story, however after writing this my plot altered when I began writing this further and further!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Just for references the ages are listed below**

 ** _Albus Potter - 13_**

 ** _Scorpios Malfoy - 13_**

 ** _Rose Weasley - 13_**

 ** _Alannah Parker (Created Character) - 13_**

 ** _James_ _Sirius Potter - 15_**

 ** _Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter, neither the characters besides my own creation, (Alannah)_**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story, I tried my best on it!**

* * *

 _Had she not seen the unpredicted doom? She surely would have had a Nano metre doubt, or second of her consequences, consequences be damned she had thought naïvely._

 _"Alannah! Alannah!"_

 _Her mind throbbed, black speckles fogged her memories, her mind laid in eternal darkness; though that was not all true, from what would have been her pherilal vision she noticed figures, shadows swaying eagerly, calling out to her, calling for her. The concern and warmth laced in their tone would have made her heart melt at such warmth, but her mind and soul was an empty void, the only appeasing thing was the haze of darkness scuttling out to her. The darkness did not seem more appealing than the light, but she'd always been one for enigmatic, ambiguity was not an alternative._

 _The voices became strained, painful until, they eventually weakened, and faded slowly out, just like the sound of her faint heartbeat. Had she been floating, or frozen? Desecration could have been an appropriate choice, fragments of her remains scattered across her monstrous soul. She wasn't a monster, not really, would a monster crave attention?_

 _She didn't count how long she'd been there, though she doubts she could. Suddenly, smoke began rising, smouldering fire licked at her relics, and strangely, she felt whole again; or part whole. She needed to feel something, anything and so she had. Her brain pounded vigorously, colours, images and patterns splattered irrepressibly, some prominent and others…not so prominent._

 _Her choice was malevolent, but not reversible; anything **but** reversible._

* * *

Chapter One

Her mind squalled as she frantically glanced around, where was she? A thick gland of sweat coated her forehead causing strays of her thick hair to stick. Her body thrummed with confusion and anxiety. Her eyes burned under the ablaze light. She could feel her heart pounding, her mouth was dryer than the Sahara desserts, yet her body was wetter than the Niagara Falls.

"Hello, are you aright?"

A new voice squalled through the cruel ecstasy; her vision slowly retreated back to her cerulean eyes, as they frantically glanced around.

"Erm...Hello?" The voice seemed rather awkward than concerned. Alannah's vision halted on the young girl that stood in front of her, her thick auburn hair cascades in curls around her oval face.

As Alannah spoke, her own voice shook her. "Yeah." She breathed; it had seemed imbalanced compared to the girl's flawless British one.

"Come on." She beckoned gently; Alannah contemplated her pale hand before gently accepting it and heaving herself up.

"Rose, Rose Weasley. The girl introduced, as she flounced of her snug bed and prowled briskly through her small dressers.

"It's not much, but it's the best I have." She admitted timidly. Alannah nodded gratefully, and placed the fold of clothes on her-Rose arm, onto her own.

Her tongue was drier than a cats - "Alannah…Alannah…I think." She mumbled, adjusting the words to the fluky vocabulary tumbling of her tongue.

Her eyebrows shot up befuddled "You think?" Her voice rising an octave, staring at disbelief. The girl- Alannah seemed abnormal, incredibly abnormal. She didn't know her own name?

Alannah benumbed "I know." She revised, but it seemed too late now.

Changing into the grey, melange knit sweater Alannah took time to observe her frail body. There was light bruising all over her body some more prominent than others, but they would all be shielded with clothing.

Once she was changed, Alannah took the time to explore the bedroom. It was a mundane dorm room with one small bunk bed laid in the corner, opposite rested a steep bay window and rusty dark oak door. Alannah had caught a glimpse of Rose's escape from that same door. Had Rose gone? Had she left Alannah?

Before Alannah could react the door swung open and Rose emerged with a wary glance and some water. "Sorry…I got some water for you." She explained hesitantly, however Alannah's eyes were glued on the glass of water.

Rose inclined her hand an inch and Alannah had already snatched the clear liquid from her grasp and gulped it down appreciatively. Rose who was clearly taken back and slightly occulted by her sharp reflexes.

Alannah glanced up as her tongue swirled around the last drop of water, a tint of colour covered her cheeks.

"Thank you." She breathlessly whispered.

Rose nodded unsure, "So…what dorm are you?" She questioned slowly.

Alannah froze, "Oh..." She stuttered nervously, what was she supposed to say?!

"I'm new here!" Alannah lied.

Rose nodded slowly again, "What were you doing outside on the floor?" She further enquired, crap! "I…I don't know."

There was a small, short silence between them both until Rose broke it again. "Well, I'm going to get some lunch…You're welcome to join if you please?" She added fiddling with the steel handle.

Alannah nodded, "Sure…Thanks,"

Alannah glanced over at the neatly folded robe that laid on the edge of the cotton bed spread. Hesitantly, she reached out and took grasp of the satin fabric. It felt rich and warm, a deep aura buzzing within her veins

Alannah's eyes widened visibly in awe, as she scanned the colossal castle. The dimly lit castle vibrated, underneath her feet from the screams of children's. Not screams of terror, quite the opposite actually, screams of joy and enthusiasm. The smooth sandy, surface beneath her led to a narrow pathway, tentatively strolling off, she longingly glared outside, and an elongated black lake glistered in the moonlight. High mountains, Owls, Birds, and some sort of Ferret perched upon the hazy mountains. The stain painted window, glimmering in the starry sky. She silently gaped at the vast castles and turrets and tunnels.

"What are you doing here?" A voice questioned, a sharp gasp left Alannah's lip, spinning around she noticed a broad man standing there, his dark blonde hair seemed almost chestnut under the flickering flames, and his pale light skin seemed almost porcelain look a rag doll. She gazed, how did he not flinch or shift uncomfortably under the heat.

The heat reacted with the material and cased a small rash at the top of her forearm. "I…I was just going to find some food." She stumbled uncertainly.

Taking one long, hard glance his glance his face softened, "The halls down, take a left, down the staircase and another left before one last right." He instructed motioning each direction. She nodded appreciatively, "Thank you."

Alannah cautiously followed his directions, she felt as if something lingered tauntingly in the shadows. Restraining her paranoia, she obliged his path and soon stood dreadfully in front of two bulky French doors. Gulping, she took a sharp intake as she hesitantly opened the doors, her defiant jawline dropped at the sight, rows and rows of tables hoarded rows and rows of students all rowdily cheering, amongst the rowdy crowd she saw Rose stood from her chair and waved politely at her. Nodding, Alannah followed her hand and was now standing a few feet away from her. Shakily, she took a seat beside her. Her eyes graciously glided across the feast. Turkey, Roast, Vegetables. Crisp apple. Her eyes darkened with hunger, she hadn't realised how hungry she was until now.

Her mouth watered at the sight. Fervently, she extended her tan palms, reaching eagerly for the feast instead, she was cut short when the clanging of silverware, and goblet collided causing a tumult chime, resulting in her to wince.

"Silence!" A high pitched, feminine voice ordered. Despite her old, wrinkly face she held apparent beauty, high cheekbones, a thin nose, and watchful blue eyes. She wore a black high neck sweater and beautiful silver and copper badge rested in the centre on her throat. Alannah squinted, and cocked her head. What was that?

Silence fell upon them all in mere seconds. "May I remind you all again, the dark forest is forbidden to all students despite age, popularity, status or looks. Under no circumstances should you challenge one another. Do I make myself clear?" She demanded.

Silently, fearfully or both. The flock of students moved their head slightly in a nodding motion, "Do I make myself clear?" She repeated rising her voice even further. "Yes Professor McGonagall." They all rung in harmonization.

She nodded, "Very well, you may eat."

Alannah lowered her head as she felt a bewildered leer, lingering on the sides of her temple. She sucked in a sharp intake before her mid glissades and her vision became hazy. As a raspy voice hissed bleary.

 ** _"_ _revertatur ad nos,_ _revertatur ad nos!_** ** _revertatur ad nos,_ _revertatur ad nos!_** ** _REVERTATUR AD NOS!"_**

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun...! Haha I'm kidding! I didn't really know how I was going to tie all my ideas into one plot, however, after some thinking I decided that Alannah may or may not get with Albus however I would personally prefer her to be his best friend! - What do you guys think?**

 **Next chapter they'll meet! (;**


	2. True, Very True

Chapter Two

"Seriously?! do you think that's smart?" The pale blonde rolled his eyes drastically.

"Al!" He cried. "I've told you so many bloody times, IT'S SAFE!"

Alannah was conciliating as she sketched before a rather harsh dispute unfolded before her eyes. "Scorppius! My father has told me-!"

"Oh bloody hell!" He cussed cutting off the anonymous voice. Despite not seeing them as she curled up onto one of the vast bay windows in the castles she could hear their conversation crystal clear. The vacuous halls echoed every little sound, from the patter of the rain to both boys - not so hushed squabble.

Her eyes riveting down the winding forest ahead. Her blank expression would startle some however others would presume she was in deep thought- they were correct. She wondered, why was she here? Alannah hadn't really paid attention to her lessons, how could she when she was still fathoming her new profound wizardry!

Tucking a piece of her long hair behind her ear, pressing her eyes together as she attempted to hear clearer. "Old Battleaxe is coming! Hide!" She had recognized one of the voices from a fairly tall, pale blonde boy from one of her classes, Scorpios - Obviously.

However Alannah hadn't heed this warning for herself. "What are you doing here?" A voice demanded causing her to jump right of the side.

Skittering up, she blushed furiously. "Oh..I..I.." She stuttered diffidently as her heart jumped to her throat. The old women, around mid thirties had long grey locks framing her old, wrinkly face. The long black dress concealed her pale skin, as her bottle green jumper bought out the green in her eyes - probably her most attractive feature. Condescendingly coking her head towards Alannah. Her thin lips tugged into a tight line, arching her thin nearly non- existent brows.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She spat venomously. She stood their quiet as a mouse, twiddling with her fingers. Not willing to glance up, fearfully tucking her sketch book under her arm. If she saw what was in their Alannah would be screwed - _so screwed._

"Go off to your lesson now!" She barked, and Alannah scampered off, not daring to look behind. "That goes for you too Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy." She added. Alannah nodded mentally, _so that's who they were._

 **~0~**

"Anyway, Jacks trying out for quidditch game." Leah Barnes announced proudly, flicking her hair over shoulders. Leah Barnes was a first year, just like her and Rose, however their was a big difference between her and Leah. Leah aspired to be the school whore, as she ridden her robe to display at least the lower half of her knees.

Glancing up, she noticed Rose restraining the urge to roll her eyes. Throwing a seedless grape into her mouth. She wasn't really hungry. Rose wasn't really a fan of Leah, that made two of them! She wasn't really fond of Leah's actions. Leah seemed to try and throw herself on _everyone._

"Rose?" She called out hesitantly, "Can I speak to you please?" Alannah questioned hopefully. Many questions racked her brain, most Rose couldn't ask however, the ones that she could, she would or at least try -please?

Rose nodded slowly, clearly surprised. "Erm, sure."

Alannah swivelled round to face her, "I..I bumped into someone." She admitted. She hadn't really thought how she would react to these questions, however she couldn't get her hopes up or display too much dumbfounds despite not knowing a thing about hogwarts and wizardry. "She was old, mid thirties. Green eyes, pale face, wrinkly, her eyebrows were arched her hair was a grey colour, her eyebrows were so light they seemed to lend into her porcelain face-" Alannah immediately cut herself off, realising how offensive that came out. She didn't intend to say _that._

"I didn't mean it like that!" Alannah corrected hastily, but Rose waved her off casually.

"It's fine." She assured. "It's Mrs Battleaxe. She's the second head mistress, she's cruel, vile and defiant downcast." She catalogued indignantly, rumpling her freckled trait. Alannah nodded. Relief washing over her features.

"Thank you." She appreciated raking a hand through her hair. Sweeping back her longs tresses.

She frowned, "Why though?"

"I kind of got detention from her." She disclosed embarrassed, Rose chuckled lightly. "Trust me, she does it to everyone, I haven't got it off her, yet. Thankfully!" She sighed mollified.

She bit her lip hesitantly, "Why?" She inquired curiously.

Alannah blushed, "I missed lesson." She confessed.

Rose nodded, "Yeah, explains why I didn't see you in D.A.D.A." Rose reminded.

"Yeah, I didn't feel too well." She lied, shrugging. She didn't really understand if Rose brought it or not, however she silently nodded. Continuing lunch in silence.

 **~0~**

Apprehensive, Alannah, made her way towards the lower east wing; that's where she'd have detention. Along with a Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, one who'd she's already recognized as Scorpios Malfoy. Bewildered on Mr Potter?

She held her breath before she fluctuated with the flimsy knob, revealing a dark ashy classroom. It manifested the wreaking of battle field rather than a classroom. Mrs Battleaxe sat beeline, her back pressed consecutive, while her head crooked. She mentally winced, was that not painful.

"Ah, Miss Parker. How pleasant of you to join us." She announced bitterly, as sarcasm dripped in her tone. "You are late!" She bellowed furiously slamming her fist against the oak desk. She jumped in fright. She imaged if theses desks weren't magically enchanted, the desk would have splintered into two - well at least she thought they were, considering the tumultuous strength she used.

Alannah didn't deliberate explaining her prolongation, it would only fuel her rage more so! She pealed her lips together and waited for another instruction, even if she really didn't want to. "Sit their." She ordered, pointing a long, slender finger to the empty desk in front of her gaze. "Next to Mr Potter."

Alannah expressed a quaint expression as she skimmed this "Mr Potter" His imposing chartreuse orbs contrasted well with his raven hair. Lowering her gaze she scurried over to her designated seat. The class was slightly cold, not that she was verbally going to complain, but it was rather chilly in here.

Suddenly the door burst open and a murky old man appeared, "Mrs Battleaxe! You are needed, immediately!" He cried. Alannah examined a streak of soot scarred his features. The few rags concealed his body as his thin beard contained crumbs.

She scraped her chair harshly, causing an annoying squealing noise to fill her eyes, she couldn't suppress her wince. Neither could both boys. Storming out the class, she turned around once more waggling an accusing finger to all three of them, "I will deal with you three imbecile later." She warned threateningly.

Once she'd galloped down the hall, Scorpius sniggered slightly, before bursting into unruly laughter. The boy next to him, smiled slightly chuckling before following with a hearty laugh. Alannah was last to join and merely giggled.

"So, what are you in for?" Scorpios questioned turning to Alannah.

"I erm, missed lesson and well, she caught me." She admitted as her eyes reddened.

"Really? Were in for the same bloody thing too!" He beamed grinning, "Me and Al here." He pointed to the boy next to him, Al, Al Potter. She hadn't heard of him. "Well we were both getting boring off Tintons bloody rubbish potions and decided to take a hike." He joked.

Al rolled his eyes, "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He greeted sticking out his ghastly hand.

She took it politely, "Alannah. Alannah Parker."

He smiled, "And this is Al. Well, Albus. Albus Potter." He introduced to the boy, Albus smiled politely.

"Hi."

The next question took her by surprise, momentarily bewildered, "What house are you in?" Scorpius inquired. Tilting his head. She frowned, house? What did he mean by house? Hogwarts? London? England?

"You know, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" _Oh that house!_ She had heard Rose mention something before. She frowned slightly before answering, "Gryffindor, yourself?"

His face immediately fell, "Slytherin." He answered begrudgingly.

"Nice." She commented awkward, why was he so appalled by her answer? Surely Gryffindor couldn't be so bad? Could it?

His eyes widened, "Nice? Nice?" He shrieked incredulous. "God you are bloody something Alannah." He mumbled causing her to blush. She didn't know weather he was being bitter, sarcastic or mean? Maybe even genuine?!

"Not in a bad way." Albus spoke up captivating the girls attention, "He just means he's never really met a Gryffindor students that isn't appalled or disgusted by Slytherin." He explained.

Alannah shrugged, "Well I mean they are all just houses right? I mean we are just one whole as hogwarts- not to sound corny or anything." She added quickly. Albus nodded graciously and smiled angelic.

 _"That's true, very true."_


	3. New Friends

**Chapter Three**

 **New Friends**

"Alannah? Alannah?" Alannah spun around to locate the source of the voice; she knew exactly who it was, just a matter of locating where they were. A small smiled graced her lips as she noticed them standing at the edge of the hall, waving slightly.

She waved back, "Hello." She greeted smiling. Both Albus and Scorpius greeted her back. They had invited her to hang out with them, and she had eagerly accepted. No offence to Rose or anything but Rose seemed more preoccupied with her studies rather than hanging out, plus Rose hadn't invited her to anything either so she didn't want to burden her.

Her outfit was just as casual as theirs, a cotton khaki shirt with some black ankle leggings. "So where are we going?" She asked as they strolled outside, the gracious breeze colliding with her dark skin. It was favourably hot, with a light breeze unlike the other days where it seemed more gloomy.

"Were going to meet Hagrid. He's sorta a family friend of Albus." Scorpius informed. She nodded, as they began a mundane conversation about schools and spells.

The further they walked, the more she could figure the distinct figures of the small hut. A few seeds scattered around. It took three snippy knocks before the door swung open, and a tall, his brown shaggy mane concealing most of his distinctive features besides his brown eyes, her eyes brimmed slightly noticing the moleskin coat he wrapped around him.

"Albus! Scorpi! Come in! Come in!" He ushered.

"Actually Hagrid, we've invited another friend too!" Albus announced. Hagrid nodded content, any friend worthy of l's loyalty was worthy of his. "Hello little miss? And what would your name be?"

It took Alannah a second to realize he was speaking to her, she immediately scolded herself, _Silly girl! Who else would he be talking to?! Al? She commented sarcastically._

"Alannah. Alannah Parker." She introduced shaking his furry hand. He was almost..giant like? Strange.

They all hurdled round Hagrid's small oak coffee table. The oak here seemed much more...wood-ly rather than the school one which seemed much more..artificial?

His home seemed slightly untidy, however she thought it suited him perfectly. With his slightly scruffy beard, and lopsided grin. "Butter Bear?" He offered. Handing each of them a small glass. Both Al and Scorpius gulped it in one.

She however, took small sips. The taste was peculiar, a combination of sugar, water and of course butter. It was a non-alcoholic strangely sweetly, refreshing beverage. Cautious of the froth she wiped her lips quickly.

"So, Al how did you and Scorpius meet little Lana here? I can call you that right?" He pondered. Alannah nodded. She didn't really mind, plus it sounded much more manageable than, Al-La-Nah.

"Sure! Call me whatever you like." Hagrid nodded pleasingly.

"Well we actually met in detention." Albus admitted.

Hagrids eyebrows shot up partly amused and partly surprised. "And may I ask, what for?"

Alannah instantly flushed, "Oh, I missed lesson." She professed, running her hand through her hair as some sort of veil. He chuckled deeply.

"Well no harm in missing a few here and there, especially if it's moody battleaxe's." Hagrid commented shaking her head. Alannah chewed her lip contrasting the smirk that threatened to spread. _Hagrid didn't like her either?_

Amused, she shook her head. Her eyes plastered on her suede boots. She was shocked when she awoken one morning and her dresser stocked with clothes, she didn't deem them Roses or Roses doing because the clothes. _..just seemed...just seemed? For her..? As if they were calling her? Sounds silly, she knew, but a gut feeling told her that it was hers and hers alone._

"Anyway, Hagrid is the referee at the quiddich match." Albus revealed smiling. Hagrid nodded, "Been a referee from when your parents were babies." He teased. "Cluding you Malfoy, Draco was a student here at Hogwarts, as you know."

He turned to Albus, "And of course, young Harry. Not to forget Ginny, and James!" Alannah wondered, who was Harry, Ginny and James? His parents presuming? But why would he have three? Did his mother marry twice? Or his father? "And you Alannah, I'm afraid I have to say, I don't think I know your parents, what are their names?"

She froze, what was she suppose to say? She didn't know?! She froze before recomposing herself, "Abrianna and Noah Parker."Each lie rolling effortlessly off her tongue. Hagrid slumped his shoulders.

"Unfortunately, I don't know them, but look forwards to meeting them one day?" He suggested shrugging.

"Oh, well you can't!" She exclaimed. As all heads whipped round slightly startled by her rapid response, "Its just..I mean..I...Their decease." She declared. Which technically, wasn't a lie. She had no whereabouts of them, and if they existed she had no knowledge or acknowledgement of it.

Sympathy and remorse washed his face, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

She nodded affable, _this was going to be a long visit._

 **~0~**

Surprisingly, Hagrids didn't seem as uncomfortable as she would have thought it would have been after the declaration of her deceased parents, however Hagrid reneged right through it and she was grateful.

Hagrid seemed like a warm and friendly man, despite that he was thoroughly amusing. Currently, she was doing her usual routine; sketching. People often reordered memories or moments by writing, however she drew. She drew, drew, and drew!

She smiled slightly, as her eyes dawned on some of her latest sketch. Hagrids hut, Hagrid, Scorpius and Albus. He smiled faltered slightly. _Would they find it weird her drawing them? Was it weird drawing them?_

She shook her head, in retrospect, if she wrote a diary account recalling her early events it wouldn't be so freaky including them, _so why now?_ Shutting her sketch box, she clandestinely, slid it under her pillow clutching at it, as protection, as her mind seeped into a dark hell.

 _Rough, hazy visions and voices. "I have casted the spell and soon we shall rise, together!" Bright lights burned her, and scalped her skin. She gasped, trembling in sweat, her soul furiously clutching at the search of an escape._

 _"The magic will heal us and we will reign! Once again!"_


	4. Invites

**Hello quick Authors Note, despite James being portrayed by Tom Milligan by J.K Rowling, I have decided I imagine him more like his grandfather (James Potter I)**

 **In the flashbacks when they bully Severus, however you can imagine him however you please. This is just my perception, purely down to his mischievous, and arrogant ways. In a good way!**

* * *

Alannah's mind attempted to push away thoughts of last night, as she showered. The thoughts thankfully, evaporating from her mind. Once she'd freshened up, she'd joined Rose for breakfast.

She noticed Albus and Scorpius sitting munching earnestly, and waved both waved enthusiastically. "Who are you waving at?" Rose mused as Alannah slid next to her.

"Oh their just some friends I made." She admitted taking a small bite out of her piece of toast. Rose nodded content despite the piquancy swivelling around on her face. They both ate in a comfortable silence, until, cheering and hollers filled the hall.

Glancing up she noticed a group of boys smirking as they clamoured across the hall, she frowned, "Who's that?" She questioned leaning slightly closer to Rose.

She blushed, "That's James he's my cousin." She confessed. Her eyebrows shot up surprised, well, she wasn't expecting that! _That's for sure._ She inspected him, he had a thin face, lips a strong jawline. He wore round black glasses, that instead of resulting in a dorky appearance, markedly, resulted in a more attractive appearance.

"How are you related, if you'd don't mind me asking?" She probed, lowering her gaze back to Rose.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "His mother and my father are siblings." She explained, once swallowing her eggs. Alannah nodded, there weren't any distinctive features between James and Rose, she noticed as he paused and smiled genuinely at Rose.

"Are you two close?" She pressed.

Rose shook her head, "No I'm more closer to his brother, Albus. Or at least was." She mumbled doleful. Alannah frowned, she wondered if Albus could be the same Albus Potter she was hanging out with?

She shook her head, she highly doubted that! They were complete dissimilar, not just in appearance however Albus didn't seem as bold as James who confidently strode to the front of the table. Smirking as he began chatting with another student of Gryffindor.

Leah Barned -of course, began drooling over him lustfully, "Isn't he handsome?!" She gawked as Alannah wrinkled her nose.

"Seriously, he's fifteen." Alannah dead panned. Then resonated mentally, _she didn't know he was fifteen? Was he even fifteen? He looked fifteen?_

Leah began shooting her daggers, sending her a long dirty look. "And who are you?" She hissed seething "I will be his girlfriend! Nobody rejects Leah Barnes!" She warned threateningly.

"I'm just saying, he's a little old? Don't you think?" She mused shrugging, taking a small bite out of her apple.

Leah's eyebrows shot up livid, they seemed as if they were reaching for the capacious ceiling.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Alannah watched cautiously as Leah sauntered her way over to the front of the Gryffindor table. Stopping in front of James.

"Um- maybe I shouldn't have said that." She grimaced, while Rose bent on the edge of her seat; interested, amused and disgusted. It was her cousin after all!

They seemed to verbally interact and suddenly her face flushed antagonised. Suddenly her loud screaming, brimmed the hall, and everyone winced. It mainly consisted on gibberish before she stormed back to the table, stopping at her seat her eyes sweeping across Alannah and Rose as she let out an aggravated growl.

Alannah licked her lips unfazed, as she shared a look with Rose. Both girls falling into unmaintainable giggles.

 **~0~**

"Did you see her face? She was absolutely furious!" Rose grinned. Alannah wasn't aware of Leah's terrorisation to Rose, but she figured it was the reason why Rose was so jovial at Leah's rejection.

"But seriously? He's fifteen. That's all that bothers me." Alannah muttered shaking her head. They were both going to hang out somewhere out the castle, it sometimes got a little too crowded, surprisingly. Slipping out of the Gryffinfor common room.

Just as they escaped the door, they fell into a warm figure. Alannah pulled back, and stretched her head to noticed Hagrid smiling. "Hello Rose, little Lana." He greeted patting their heads. Alannah frowned, how did she know who Hagrid was? As Rose thought the exact same thing.

"Where were you two of two?" quizzed.

Rose waited for Alannah to answer, Alannah waited for Rose to answer. Before, they both answered simultaneously, "Out."

He chuckled softly, "Off you go then." He ushered, stepping aside. Both girls nodded in thanks before strolling away.

"How do you know Hagrid?" Both girls shot simultaneously, again and giggled.

"You first." She behest, twitching a finger in Roses way.

Rose rolled her eyes, "He's a family friend." She answered.

Alannah nodded slowly, he was a family friend of Albus too! She noted mentally, nodding slowly. "I actually met him a few days ago. When I was hanging out." She admitted. Roses furrowed her brows.

Pausing she turned to face Alannah "With who?"

Alannah gently chewed her bottom lip as she replied in hesitation. "Well you know that boy, Scorpius from Defence against the dark arts?" She probed warily.

Upon hearing the ceased steps of Rose, Alannah spun around to face her. A crabbed visage settling on her freckled face. "Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy?"

Alannah nodded in confirmation. Why was it to bad? He hadn't been rude and neither had she heard anything rude about him? But then again she hadn't been here for long neither did she keep up to date with the latest school gossip, she had Leah Barnes to thank for that! (Note sarcasm) Weather she wanted Leah's blathering or not; which she most definitely did not, however under circumstances like this a little insight was convenient.

"What?" Alannah investigated, crossing her arms across her chest a sudden force of wind, prompted her to shiver. Tucking her glossy, dusky tresses behind her ears. Impertinently, inspecting Roses insignificant shift.

She immediately snapped out of her trance, "Who else with?" She beckoned, coiling her arms around her small frame.

"Albus. Albus Potter."

* * *

 **What ya think?**


	5. Uh, Oh

**Italics and bold writing style is mainly Alannah's dreams and thoughts, sometime I uses them for emphasis too. I also use Bold for my Author's Note (Ovbs) I have the first ten chapters of this story pre-written because it's honestly much easier that way, so when I create new stories I can still update other ones!**

* * *

 _I_ _hadn't really understood why Rose momentarily froze at the mention of Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy she thought quizzically,_ but she intended to find out. Hopefully, not in a rude way, more so in an intrigued way

She currently seated on the impenetrable wood, in her potions class. Potions class was in one of the largest dungeons, it was much colder here compared to the main castle, upstairs was always veracious, not to hot neither too cold, but a right in-between, that could relax and rewind the mind as well as stimulating the mind.

She shifted in angst as a pickled creature flew by here. Containing her yelp. They were studying Amortentia,

"Rather than love, it creates the most powerful infatuation potion, known to wizard. Now you may think that it's alluring appearance may perceive people to think innocuous of it, however, only the naive and foolish would believe this." Horace Slughorn, her Potions Master advocated.

"And here at hogwarts, we seek for you to peruse to your fullest potentials and that includes not making amateur mistakes." Professor Slughorn was a rather brawny old man, with very little to no hairs on his dry scalp. Not to be rude however, his waistline buttons threatened to burst open.

Alannah was barely concentrating on him as her mind formulated counterparts for Albus and Scorpius who sat conveniently next to her. "Albus?" She called.

He glanced up from his spell book. "Yeah?"

Gnawing at her bottom lip, she spoke skeptical, "Al, how do you know Rose? Rose Weasley."

He disheartened, releasing his pencil as it dropped with a soft thud. "How do you know Rose Weasley?" He interrogated narrowing his pupils.

"Well, erm...She's my room-mate." Alannah announced.

A small creased formed between his brows, before replying. "Well...She's my cousin." Eureka! She did not expect that either! That means...James would be related to Albus, and Rose. Then flashbacks of Hagrids played.

 _"Just like Harry, Ginny and James."_

"Well, I was just curious that's all." She assured. "I was wondering if you and Scorpius wanted to hang out later?"

Albus checked over to Scorpius who shrugged, "I don't mind." Alannah nodded in his direction before observing Albus who merely jerked his head.

She smiled "Great!"

 **~0~**

"Seriously Alannah, you carry that thing everywhere with you!" Scorpius commented noticing the sketchbook tucked securely under her arms.

She rolled her eyes, "What's inside?" He questioned curiously.

She shrugged, "Drawings."

This peaked Albus's interest, "You draw?"

She nodded, "What do you draw?" Scorpius mused.

She shrugged, "Still life mainly, and abstract." She confessed raking a hand through her curly locks. He had to admit she had the typical stereotype artist style as well. Her dress sense was mainly casual, hippie and creative.

She sported a unique, and bold statement. Black overalls, with a white crochet top, that displayed her shoulders and collarbones. She let her hair cascade down her back, as she jibber jabbered.

"Draw me." Scorpius challenged, and her eyebrows immediately shot up.

"What?"

"Draw, me." He repeated as if she was some child.

She looked as if she was contemplating before nodding, "Come on then! Find a seat!" She grinned.

Scorpius and Albus had been sitting for so long they're back was becoming cramped and Scorpius began squirming. "Stop squirming." She pleaded as she almost finished her sketched.

"Are you done now?" He begged impatiently. She perused her lips before replying, "Done." Flipping round the page, both Albus and Scorpius began admiring her work. It was impeccable, every last fine mark, and proportional feature, perfect.

"Wow." Albus gaped, "It's amazing- You'r amazing."

She blushed vigorously, "Thank you. You guys can keep it if you like." She offered.

Scorpius smirked, "You should create a bisnuiss, you draw people for money and we'd split evenly between us."

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "And, why would I give you any profit?" She teased.

He scoffed, "Why wouldn't you? It was my idea? Wasn't it?!"

She giggled shaking her head. Playfully grinning, "Shut up!"

 **~0~**

Alannah joined Rose in the Gryffinfor common room. Unfortunately, Albus and Scorpius were in Slytherin. She wished she was in Slytherin, as bad as it sounded to some, and as offensive as it sounded to Rose, she just enjoyed there company more as they had more to chat about.

It was fairly empty, besides James Potter and his hooligan circle, during her few weeks at Hogwarts she had ascertained over his arrogance and smugness. The way he held himself when he sauntered across the halls, the way him and his jocks friends holler and dated girls countlessly, not bothering about the subsequent wretchedness. Wretch; was James Potter and His hooligan friends.

She attempted to ignore there presence as they disrupted her sketching. She was actually waiting for Rose who was running late from the library.

"Alannah!" Spinning round, Rose came into view, smiling apologetically. "Sorry...I got caught up." She admitted her ears reddened. Alannah chuckled.

"It's fine." She assured. They both were setting out, Rose wanted to work on a new spell and Alannah offered to help, considering she didn't really have anything else to do. Both girls were about to exit until someone whooped, "Rose!"

Whirling, she noticed James Potter approaching them; well Rose. She smiled, "Yeah?"

"I was suppose to remind you, you and Al need to visit Hagrid." He notified, though Alannah couldn't work out who he was notifying, himself or Rose. Rose nodded reluctantly,

She frowned. "Aren't you suppose to come to?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes." His name began being yelled from behind and he smirked and stuck out a specific finger, before turning round to Rose. Alannah wrinkled her nose in distaste and he raised an eyebrow at her before stalking off.

"You have dinner with Hagrid?" Alannah mused, as they trampled through the Forbidden Forests, Roses request. Rose nodded shortly, "Listen, can we drop this topic?" She implored and Alannah nodded, but couldn't help ponder.

 _What was so bad with this dinner? Did Rose have some sort of beef with her family, I doubt she had a grudge against Hagrid, I mean who can have a grudge against Hagrid?_ She thought.

"So..." She broke the silence, "What spell are we doing?"

"Oh, it's a spell that Shoots the target high into the air.." Rose announced smiling widely, "It's one I need to practice furthermore, and wondered if you'd want to join to."

Alannah nodded understandingly, "Sure, but I have to warn beforehand, I'm rubbish at magic." She stated giggling.

Rose grinned flicking her bright red hair out of her eyes, "Don't worry, I'll go easy." She teased jokingly.

 **~0~**

Half an hour later, both girls were exhaustingly excited as they'd mastered the spell, Alannah more so excited and proud, because she'd never really done a proper spell. Both girls were grinning madly as they exchanged jokes.

"Hey! It's not my fault, maybe Leah will learn her lesson now!" Alannah defended.

Rose smirked, "Hopefully not." The sly smirk tugging on her lips.

Alannah shook her long locks, as they strolled into a comfortable silence. It was serene and pacifying evening in Hogwarts. The twilight gleaming, rays of lavender contrasting with the anomalous salmon pink.

"Um..I was wondering, maybe...If you wanted to join us for dinner?" Rose proposed hopeful. She didn't want to spend the dinner with just Albus, James, Hugo and her. She needed a female companion, or at least a friend to relieve the tension between her and Al.

Her features stretched in bemusement, "Oh...Well..I wouldn't want to impose." She began.

"Oh don't worry! Hagrid loves visitors!" She guaranteed. Alannah mulled it for a second, it would give her a better chance to understand the dynamic between Albus and Rose. With a small dip of her head, she accepted. "Ok then!"

Rose's pupils immediately lit up, "Oh really?! That's great! It's tomorrow at eight!"

Alannah simpered, "Great! See you then!"

 _It would definitely be an intriguing dinner, that's for sure._


	6. Friends?

_**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

 ** _Suddenly, a flash of blinding green light momentarily gouged her sight, something invisibly vast soaring through the air, reaching the tips of her feet. She immediately fell to her knees._**

 ** _Begging, barging, pleading for his life. "Please! Please! No don't do this."_**

 ** _"PLEASE!"_**

A high pitched soprano screeched suffused the halls, as Alannah Parker jounced up, as a thick veneer of moister swamped her forehead as strand of hair stuck immovably, as her breathing raged frantically, as her chest rose vigorously.

Rose, jerked frightened, her hands frantically foraged for the light switch on her lamp. Roughly slamming her fingers against the dim light. "Alannah are you aright?" She gasped. Alannah silently nodded, shivering as she cavorted of the single bed, and perused her sketch pad and rapidly began sketching, the harsh friction of the charcoal and paper, whispered silently into the night, as both girls sat in silence.

Rose mutely observed her. Glaring stone-eyed at the paper. Her hands hastily depicting her dream on the thick cream paper. Suddenly she discarded the charcoal like pencil, with a reticent clunk.

Pressing her lids, tightly shut, the door burst open. Plentiful professors, transpired through the dorm room. "Is everything aright? We had screeching!" A teacher boomed, stabling the lantern by her chin.

Alannah's eyes popped open, and her mouth became dry, with all her might she croaked, "Yes." While Rose side glanced, warily. Disbelief coating her features, nodding her head marginally.

All the teachers retreated vigilantly, pushing the door closed. The flickering waver of the lamp, lingered an eerie sensation as Alannah face the wall, blankly staring at it. Nothing seemed to run through her mind; till six 'clock.

At the break of dawn, Alannah headed straight for the shower. The water soothingly colliding with her skin. She scrubbed harshly, removing every last speck of sweat, and stickiness.

Shoving in her headphones, music began blaring through her ears.

 _I think there's a flaw in my code,_

 _These voices won't leave me alone,_

 _Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold._

Her music was cut abrupt as someone crept up from behind, reaching for her shoulders. Gasping, she swivelled throwing the closest thing to a punch she could manage, but the person instantaneously dodged.

"Woah, Alannah! It's just me." He assured, she knew that shrill tone from anywhere; Scorpius. She let out a relieved sigh.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, raking a hand through her thick tresses.

"I could ask you the same thing." He retaliated indicating with his head. The sun radiated on Scorpius, and Alannah realized just how pale he was, a milky white; almost translucent, emphasizing his lonesome grey eyes.

She shrugged, "I...I needed some air."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, "Me too. Needed an escape."

She frowned, escape? escape from what, she voiced her thought. "What from?"

He shrugged, kicking the soil with his expensive looking leather shoes, "Everything." He answered vaguely avoiding her gaze. However, everything wasn't vague, Alannah sensed much more behind his "Everything" much like hers.

"What about you?"

"Everything." She repeated.

A ghastly smiled drawled on his lips, before it curled into a thin line. "Well I doubt your oblivious to the rumours." He mumbled doleful, settling on a make shift wood plank.

Her brows knitted in confusion."What rumours?"

Chortling bitterly, he shook his head. "Voldemort's son."

"I'm sorry who?"

"Voldermort, you know Voldermort." He beckoned and her frowned deepened at his notion.

"No, I don't."

His eyes widened,"You are kidding right?" He shrieked, "How do you not know who the bloody hell Voldermort is, you know, Tom Riddle, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, also known as the dark lord. Most evil and deranged wizard of all time!" He shrieked incredulous. What was this girl on? Was she under the imperio curse or something?! She must be, if she was uninformed of him.

"I cannot believe you have no idea who he is!"

Alannah leaned in curiously, "Who is he?"

Scorpius cocked his head, "Why?" He challenged.

She shrugged before narrowing her eyes. What was her keeping from her? "Curiosity." She simply replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He teased as mischief glinted in his pupils.

She smirked, "And satisfaction bought it back."

~0~

After Scorpius's lengthy explanation, which was thankfully detailed, her mind kept pacing about this Tom Riddle? Who was he? Of course, Alannah knew who he was after Scorpius's explanation, but something in her beguiled Alannah to uncover more. She figured the most elucidative would be the library - obviously.

She would have invited Rose, however she reckoned after last nights scenario, Rose wouldn't be most willing. She couldn't invite Scorpius because that would raise his suspicions of her, if he had any, but she was certain that if he had knowledge of her actions he would be fazed even by the slightest.

The library subsisted of every book alphabetically categorized, her eyes thoroughly examined each spine case, from:

Tom Riddle

The Boy Who Lived

The Dark Lord

To even Voldermort himself! However Alannah fell flat, as she was unconditionally unsuccessful. Letting out an aggravated sigh, she kicked her flapped her arms forcibly, as it pulverized with a pointy nose and hissed in pain."Ow!"

Glowering up, she met eyes with cold blue ones, "What the hell?" He spat at Alannah, his eyes travelling condescendingly upon her appearance. "You should watch were your going." He warned threateningly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, no need to be so rude. She thought sharply, "Well, maybe you should watch where your going." Alannah retaliated as the boy glared at her amused and mildly impressed. Very few had ever stood up to Gerard Shepherd, and very few lived to negligences of it.

Letting out a bark of laughter, he narrowed his eyes, "Just stay away." He threatened before stalking off in some next direction. Alannah shook her head vigorously. How could boys be so arrogant these days? Female sexism was definitely crucial these days. She thought appalled by her memory.

Especially round hogwarts, though bare in mind not all men/boys were like that. Albus wasn't neither Scorpius or Hagrid, just precisely James Potter and his posse. Her fists balled furiously, she'd only met him twice and yet something irked her about him.

Shaking her head she let out a frustrated moan, _useless, all bloody useless!_


	7. Maybe Or Maybe Not?

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Friends?**

"Anyway, Rose...I was wondering...Maybe, if you wanted to of course!" She rambled nervously, as Rose patiently waited for Alannah to finish, "If you maybe wanted to get ready together?" She suggested letting out a relieved sigh, at least that was done with!

Rose shrugged, "Sure! But I was planning on going casual." Rose admitted, taking a seat at the edge of her neatly made bed, unlike Alannah's. Her muddled covers and disarranged clothes, which both girls were still bemused about, _where did the clothes come from?_

Nodding in understanding Alannah padded to Roses side, "Maybe I could do your hair?" She offered with a half smile. Rose nodded smiling.

"Yes, that would be nice." She mused, shuffling to the dresser, where she sat patiently as Alannah threaded her hand through her bright red mane. "Though I don't know how you'll control the frizz it's indocile and unyielding." Rose commented as Alannah trudged the brush through her flaming bright cowlick.

Alannah grinned, "Trust me. It's not that bad, quite the opposite really." Alannah admitted. "It's unique." She settled content with her answer.

However, Rose wasn't as agreeable she scoffed, "Seriously? Unique? Every Weasley has red hair and freckles it's inevitable!"

She guffawed amused, "Awe, come on! Can't be that bad." She insisted.

Scoffing further, she riposte, "It's like a universal indicator. Weasley!"

Alannah smirked and shook her head, as she began braidings Roses hair. Her hair fell to her mid back, it would have been an inch longer if it didn't puff up it hadn't puffed up in frizz.

Alannah demoed the pulled-out fishtail braid, on Rose and what other way to describe it than...She rocked it! The braid fell from the tip of her head, down to her back.

She rubbernecked in awe, "Thank you! It looks amazing!" She beamed.

Alannah laughed, "Thank the Universal Indicator." She teased giggling. While Rose rolled her eyes.

"I need to change." Rose announced, as Alannah spun around and began fiddling with her own her, giving Rose her privacy. She's settled on wearing, a dark grey, ribbed turtle-neck sweater and button up A-line skirt. The skirt took people way back, to the 80's and 90's. Finishing off with some grey boots and tying some hair up, while other strands swept down.

Spinning round, Rose was all fully dressed in a floral skater dress and white strappy sandals smiling shyly. "Rose you look amazing!" She complimented, and she did. The blue in her dress complimented with the orange undertones in her freckles.

She blushed, "Thank you! You look very pretty too."

"And your sure? I won't be imposing?" Alannah questioned for what seemed like the billionth time. However she felt embarrassed attending uninvited despite how warm and fuzzy Hagrid was.

"Alannah! Trust me." She reassured. "You will not be imposing, not like Al won't bring a friend of his either anyway." She muttered lowly as her eyes darked slightly. Noticing her shift in nature, Alannah frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Rose swayed her head dissmissievly, "Doesn't matter." She muttered.

"No Rose." She asserted, "Tell me."

Letting out a defeated sigh, she ceased in her steps. "It's just...me and Al we use to be close." She disclosed, "But then he befriended Scorpius who my father advised to beat in every examine in. As well as the rumours." Alannah knew she implied to the fact 'Scorpius was apparently Voldermorts son' rumours.

"Well...Well maybe the rumours aren't true?" She ruminated and Roses eyebrows plucked in turmoil.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Well maybe...maybe, these rumours aren't true! I mean Voldermort was destroyed right? It just wouldn't make sense why (Scorpius) would surreptitiously be voldermorts son, I've hung out with him a few times, he's not that bad!" She assured.

"Who Voldermort!?" She yelped and Alannah let out a bark of laughter.

"No, Scorpius." She corrected before relief and understanding moulded on Roses features. She sat silent for a second, contemplating Alannah's word however Alannah noted the disbelief in Roses eyes.

"Maybe...Maybe? Your right?" She propound, and Alannah nodded proud, that at least someone had mildly changed their thoughts about Scorpius, to Alannah he was nothing more than a cordial, comical company and she was proud to call him her friend, or acquaintance, _whatever._

"Come, on." She ushered. "Pretty sure were late for the party, or dinner, whatever it is." Alannah muttered, dragging Roses arm through the feculence and grime. She did love Hogwarts, however the consolidated level of dirt was unbearable sometimes.

Walking round the sporadically scattered seeds, she fawned upon the various magical crops, as the small hut came into view. "Were here." She muttered.

Rose took three enduring strides, and three short abrupt knocks before the door swung open and Hagrid stood their grinning. "Rose! So good to see ya! Oh and I see you've bought company, oh well, the more the merrier!" He added mirthful.

Alannah blushed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to impose or anything."

Hagrid shook his head, "No, no, no,no. It's fine! Little Al bought a companion too!" At this statement Rose froze a little sharing a look with Alannah who shot her one of encouragement back.

No doubt Scorpius, Alannah was relieved and grateful when Scorpius came into view, besides Albus. She didn't want to impose, at least she wouldn't be alone now!

* * *

 **OH MY LORD! Girl meets world finished, it was so bloody emotional! I nearly cried and aw the brief Joshaya part was soo cute! And Topanag and Corey, Feenay, Shawn, Turner, aw it was just beautiful! So beautiful I have no words. This show has showed us truth in the deceitful world, and honesty into the corrupt land we reside on today!**

 **Also, I'd like to say, THANK YOU OBAMA!**

 **Even from half way across the world, we admired you! You will be missed deeply!**


End file.
